Faciliter le changement
by Sevy4eveR
Summary: Hermione est dans une impasse professionnelle parce qu'elle n'a jamais passé ses ASPIC. Severus est à la croisée de voies sans issue parce que personne ne veut lui proposer d'emploi. Leurs chemins vont-ils se rencontrer ? Traduction d'une fic d'Aurette, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue. Vous trouverez le treizième et dernier chapitre de la traduction laissée en suspend par emmaD.
Hello les gens ! Ah bah oui… je vis toujours ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, j'imagine :p

.

Bref, histoire de me remettre tranquillou dans le bain, je vous propose le dernier chapitre de 'Faciliter le changement' d'Aurette (de qui j'ai bien entendu l'autorisation). Pour les douze premiers chapitres, je vous renvoie vers le profil d'emmaD (vous trouverez son profil dans mes favoris) n'ayant malheureusement pas de ses nouvelles depuis mi-Mai 2014, je fais ce chapitre 13 sans son accord, mais il va de soi que si elle revenait, je supprimerais celui-ci et lui laisserais volontiers la place qui lui revient ! Mais en attendant, je trouvais dommage que vous n'ayez pas eu droit à la fin de l'histoire =)

Bonne lecture !

Ps : Nathea, ce chapitre est pour toi !

Un tout grand merci à mes deux bêtas Nathea et Edhil Morgùl pour leur relecture !

Note de l'auteur: Je vous adore!

.

Le paroxysme fut atteint à l'heure du thé, trois mois plus tard. Les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer tout au long de la semaine.

La peau de Severus avait perdu sa pâleur blafarde et il avait fait les cent pas toute la semaine se frottant le ventre et buvant des potions Antiacides. Hermione savait que ce n'était pas son estomac le problème. Elle avait prétendu ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il avait commencé des recherches sur les potions de Régénération du foie, et il avait prétendu ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Comme si personne n'avait senti l'odeur de l'alcool, ou le goût de la potion de Dégrisement.

Et ils avaient tous deux fait semblant de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la façon désespérée dont ils s'enlaçaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit, au moment où la vérité était plus difficile à repousser.

Il y avait déjà eu de nombreux signes, mais pas encore de réelle alerte. Il se retourna avec une théière pleine de thé dans les mains pile au moment où elle arrivait avec les assiettes. Ils se percutèrent dans la minuscule cuisine et il la brûla. Ce n'était qu'une brûlure superficielle, mais il réagit comme s'il l'avait poignardée. Il envoya la théière s'écraser contre le mur et la traîna jusqu'à l'évier pour passer son bras sous le robinet.

«Ne bouge pas ! Je vais chercher un peu de baume contre les brûlures, » ordonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien du tout mon amour, » dit-elle. « Je vais bien. »

Il explosa.

« Si, c'est quelque chose ! Tu ne vas pas bien! Je t'ai blessée ! » cria-t-il. « C'est parce que cette foutue baraque est trop petite! Tu n'as même pas assez de place pour marcher! Tu ne disposes pas non plus de suffisamment de place pour tes affaires! Je déteste cette putain de maison! »

« J'adore cette maison! » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et poussa un long soupir saccadé. «Tout irait mieux si nous avions une nouvelle maison,» dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je ne te ferais pas de mal dans une nouvelle maison. »

Elle tendit la main et coupa l'eau puis s'essuya le bras sur un torchon à vaisselle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux dont le blanc s'était déjà jauni.

« Si. Tu le feras, Severus. »

Il se figea, s'écartant d'elle violemment comme si c'était lui qui s'était brûlé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? » murmura-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait plus cacher les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues et ne prit donc pas la peine de le faire.

« Je veux dire que même si nous entrons dans une nouvelle maison, tu pourras toujours te mentir à toi-même et garder tes secrets pour toi. Tu continueras à t'empoisonner et à essayer de faire semblant que tu n'es pas alcoolique, et je devrais continuer à te regarder mourir à petit feu en me détestant parce que je suis trop effrayée par la honte que tu éprouverais si tu me demandais de t'aider à te sauver la vie. S'il te plaît. Je n'en peux plus. Parle-moi. Je t'aime. »

Hermione retint son souffle et commença à compter en regardant les expressions sur le visage du sorcier passer par la douleur, la colère, la honte pour finir par la trahison. Cette dernière expression lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Elle en était arrivée à douze lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en silence.

Elle le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers menant au laboratoire, les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle entendit le premier bocal se briser, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle gémit de plus belle en entendant les autres se briser. Ce fut lorsque le grand établi en chêne, qui reposait le long du mur, explosa dans un gémissement assourdissant, avec ce qu'elle put identifier comme étant un bureau, qu'elle envoya un Patronus. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire toute seule.

.

ooOOoo

.

Rogue était assis sur le sol et regardait les débris qui jonchaient son laboratoire en se demandant quelle heure il était. Son esprit tournait paresseusement en boucle, passant sans cesse en revue les mêmes pensées tout en essayant d'éviter les plus douloureuses. Il s'interrogea à nouveau à propos de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Il se demanda s'il pouvait réparer ce banc. Il regretta de ne pas avoir mangé quelque chose. Il souhaita pouvoir disparaître, afin de n'avoir plus à faire face à tout cela. Il espéra qu'elle ne l'ait jamais aimé, ça aurait été tellement plus facile. Il souhaita ne pas être devenu comme son père. Il se demanda enfin qui était entré chez lui un peu plus tôt et était à l'étage en train de la réconforter.

Toutes ces pensées, aussi profondes étaient-elles, n'étaient destinées qu'à détourner son attention de la terrible douleur qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait blessée. Elle ne savait probablement pas encore qu'il était déjà ivre quand il l'avait brûlée avec le thé. Il savait qu'il se tuait lentement avec la potion de Dégrisement, qu'il avait simplement masqué l'odeur de l'alcool et avait essayé de faire semblant. Et surtout il l'avait blessée.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu devenir aussi incontrôlables? Il prévoyait tout simplement d'arrêter une fois qu'elle aurait emménagé. Il était heureux et n'avait plus besoin de noyer la douleur dans l'alcool. Mais il avait commencé à se trouver d'autres excuses qui étaient venues accompagnées d'autres raisons, et tout avait commencé à lui échapper.

Dernièrement, il avait réfléchi à divers moyens de la faire déménager, mais il n'avait pas pu trouver une solution acceptable permettant de faire revenir les choses à ce qu'elles étaient avant et pourtant il tenait à la merveilleuse histoire qu'ils s'étaient construite tous les deux. Chaque fois que son esprit imaginait un nouveau scénario, à la fin, il terminait toujours seul. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Elle était tout pour lui maintenant. Peut-être que ça serait plus facile si c'était elle qui le perdait à la place.

Il leva sa bouteille et prit une autre longue gorgée. Il se demande quelle heure il était.

Une des lattes du plancher de la cuisine craqua sous des pas plus lourds que ceux de sa petite lionne. Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche et tourna lentement la tête quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle sautillait toujours dans les escaliers. C'était un pas lent. Un pas lourd annonciateur de malheur. Chaque pas sonnait comme le martèlement d'un clou dans son cercueil. C'était fini. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout allait être différent. Il avait essayé de garder le contrôle pour elle et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il prit une autre gorgée, au cas où ça serait la dernière, et souhaita ne jamais être devenu comme son père.

Il vit finalement qui c'était, et grogna en se cognant la tête contre le mur. L'autre homme s'approcha en évitant précautionneusement les débris éparpillés sur le sol du laboratoire et s'accroupit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

Severus étouffa un rire amer au salut se voulant amical compte tenu des circonstances.

« Bonjour, Arthur. Tu viens me botter le cul pour avoir à nouveau blessé ta fille? »

« Non. »

« Tu devrais, pourtant. »

« Est-ce que ça aiderait? »

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Severus secoua la tête lentement « non. » Il prit une autre gorgée, toujours au cas où ça serait la dernière. « J'ai essayé, tu sais. Vraiment. »

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle se fait des reproches. Elle dit que ce ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas emménagé avec toi et cassé ta routine. »

Rogue le fixa un long moment et répondit: « Elle a raison. »

Arthur lui lança un regard déçu. « Si elle n'avait pas emménagé, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de boire toutes ces potions de Dégrisement jusqu'à finir par ressembler à un canari anémique. Mais tu serais toujours un ivrogne, Severus. Ne te mens pas à toi-même à ce sujet. La boisson aurait fini par avoir ta peau, ça aurait juste pris beaucoup plus de temps. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, resserrant discrètement son étreinte sur sa bouteille au cas où Arthur aurait essayé de lui prendre.

« Alors, tu es venu sauver la jeune fille des griffes de l'ogre? Je suppose qu'elle emballe ses affaires? Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, la plupart se trouvent encore dans des caisses. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus de place pour elle dans cette putain de maison. »

« Ne sois pas idiot. Elle ne va nulle part. Même si je pensais que ce serait utile, il faudrait que les garçons la trainent dehors. Mais personne ne peut obtenir d'Hermione qu'elle renonce à ce qui la passionne. Si tu penses que tu peux la _pousser_ dehors, tu te trompes, fils. Elle va rester. Elle va rester, et elle va te regarder mourir, et elle va s'en tenir pour responsable. Aucun de nous ne pourra l'en empêcher. Et à te voir, ce ne sera plus très long. »

Severus grogna.

« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, » dit tout d'un coup Arthur en saisissant les genoux de Rogue. « Tu es fort. Tu es sorti prématurément de St. Mangouste. Nous le savions tous. Tu t'es soigné. Sans personne. Tu as guéri ta voix. Tu as guéri tes muscles. Tu as guéri tes nerfs. Tu peux guérir de ça aussi. C'est juste une autre blessure laissée par la guerre, ne le vois-tu pas? Tu as été abandonné cette fois-ci, tout comme ils t'ont déjà abandonné l'autre fois. Tu es assez obstiné pour guérir de ça aussi; tu as juste besoin de demander un peu d'aide cette fois. »

Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, sentant une faible étincelle d'espoir. « Comment? »

« Nous devons d'abord t'emmener à l'hôpital. Tu t'es empoisonné, et il faut y remédier. Ensuite? Il y a des gens qui ont vécu la même chose et s'en sont sortis. Ils ont les réponses. Hermione dit qu'il y a un groupe pas très loin d'ici. Des moldus. »

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul et Arthur tapota son genou. « N'y penses pas maintenant. Pense seulement à te lever de ce sol. »

Il se leva et tendit la main et Rogue la regarda. Il allait déposer la bouteille mais soudain la tint encore plus serrée.

« Emporte-la si tu en as besoin pour passer la porte », déclara Arthur.

Rogue serra la bouteille dans une main et saisit Arthur de l'autre. Il se leva et la pièce se mit à tourner. Il serait tombé si l'autre homme ne l'avait pas rattrapé. La bouteille lui échappa et se brisa. Severus la regarda et eut envie de pleurer. Il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de boire une dernière gorgée.

« Laisse-la. C'était sa destinée, » lui dit-il, en le guidant à travers les débris vers le bas de l'escalier.

Severus rechigna à l'idée de laisser Hermione le voir ainsi. Il fouilla dans sa poche, mais Arthur lui prit la potion de ses doigts maladroits.

« Non, » dit-il. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas en prendre davantage. »

«J'en ai besoin, » siffla Rogue, détestant combien ça avait l'air d'un gémissement.

« Non. Tu ne lui caches plus rien, Severus. Plus de mensonges. »

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione les entendit monter l'escalier et saisit les capes et son sac à main. Elle s'éloigna de la porte, terrifiée, mais resta plantée là, refusant de se cacher. Ron et Harry se postèrent à ses côtés. Harry lui prit la main et la serra.

Il n'y avait pas eu de cris. Aucun sort n'avait été lancé depuis qu'Arthur était descendu. Tout était prodigieusement calme depuis que le dernier bocal avait été brisé. Maintenant, il arrivait. Était-il en colère? Humilié? Avait-elle fait ce qu'il fallait? La détestait-il?

La porte s'ouvrit et il fut là. Elle commença à pleurer. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait l'air horrible, et il l'était. Avec ses cheveux ternes et gras et sa peau ressemblant à du parchemin jauni, il la regarda de la même manière qu'il la regardait alors qu'elle était encore son élève, et elle réalisa combien ce combat allait être long. Il se tenait debout, tanguant légèrement, mais les mains d'Arthur l'encerclaient comme il l'aurait fait pour un enfant en bas âge mais de taille surdimensionnée qui ferait ses premiers pas.

Ce qui la fit vraiment se mettre à pleurer fut la crainte qu'il ne pouvait plus se dérober. Il la regardait silencieusement, attendant avec horreur son jugement.

Elle se dirigea vers lui attrapa doucement son bras de ses mains. « Nous y allons, mon amour? »

Il pressa fermement son bras contre son flanc, piégeant ses mains. «Oui», dit-il.

.

ooOOoo

.

Rogue se réveilla à Ste Mangouste, affolé, comme à chaque fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide afin de s'assurer de l'état de toutes les parties de son corps, avant que le filtre de sa mémoire lui rappelle pourquoi il était là. Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione, recroquevillée sur une chaise à côté de lui et il tendit la main et caressa son bras. Elle soupira dans son sommeil.

Il se gratta le menton, sentant par la même occasion une barbe de plusieurs jours, et se demanda combien de temps ça avait duré. Il tâta et pressa son ventre et sentit juste une légère douleur, ensuite il leva la main pour constater que sa peau pâle était redevenue normale. Bien. Il n'était donc pas trop tard. Ils avaient réussi à sauver son foie tout compte fait.

Il tourna la tête et vit une pile d'enveloppes et de cadeaux sur la table à côté du lit, avec un grand bouquet de fleurs et une pile de La Gazette du Sorcier.

Il laissa Hermione dormir et s'attela à l'ouverture des paquets. Il y en avait un de chaque Weasley. Son estomac se serra en réalisant qu'ils étaient tous au courant de son déshonneur. Molly lui avait envoyé une paire de pantoufles tricotées, craignant sans doute qu'il ait froid aux pieds. Ron avait envoyé une boîte de chocolats, avec une note disant que _'un mec lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de changer d'addiction'_. Apparemment, Ron avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de prendre du chocolat à la place de l'alcool. Potter avait envoyé une lettre lui exprimant son admiration pour son courage ainsi que ses meilleurs vœux. George Weasley lui proposait _'de prêter l'oreille, chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin'_ , il poussa un grognement. Les fleurs et la carte étaient de Concoctions Confondantes _'Désolés d'apprendre votre maladie, meilleurs vœux et prompt rétablissement. Signé, vos employés._ '

Il grimaça et prit la pile de journaux, d'après les dates, il avait dormi durant les cinq derniers jours. Il avait reconnu le fait d'être un ivrogne inutile et ça devait certainement se trouver partout en première page, mais lorsqu'il les parcouru il n'en était fait mention nulle part.

Il vit quelques articles qui parlaient de la dernière action caritative de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Ça avait dû leur faire plaisir. Ils n'avaient guère eu plus de succès que lui pour laver leur réputation dans la presse.

Quant à son dernier fiasco, il n'y en avait tout simplement aucune trace. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'examina plus attentivement la deuxième fois qu'il comprit pourquoi. Il y avait une brève mention à la page dix de son hospitalisation suite à une défaillance d'un organe 'causée par la guerre'. Cela expliquait donc les fleurs de Concoctions. Le reste de l'explication lui vint en lisant les détails de l'article en page quatre.

Il sourit puis dut carrément se retenir d'éclater de rire en lisant comment SARL Rogue Entreprises avaient acheté La Gazette du Sorcier. Draco Malfoy était désormais en charge de l'édition, et Luna Lovegood était le nouveau rédacteur en chef.

Il regarda sa petite lionne et sentit son cœur se gonfler avec fierté et humilité. Il jeta un regard sur son omniprésente sacoche et vit les rouleaux de parchemin qui dépassaient. Elle voulait sûrement les lui faire signer dès son réveil.

Elle avait fini par le faire. Elle avait finalement acheté la totalité du journal juste pour leur fermer leur putain de gueule. Pas à cause de tous les mensonges qu'ils pourraient dire à son sujet, mais à cause de la vérité qu'ils pourraient imprimer sur lui.

Il se demanda si elle avait eu assez d'argent pour manger durant la semaine.

Il chercha autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa baguette, puis se déplaça sur le lit avant de la faire léviter hors de la chaise et de la déposer à côté de lui. Elle se réveilla légèrement, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser et s'enveloppa avec elle sous les couvertures. Ils se rendormirent tous deux.

.

ooOOoo

.

Hermione effleura la table de cuisine de sa baguette pour la nettoyer et regarda par la fenêtre les cordes à linge décrépites suspendues au-dessus de l'allée dans la lumière crue des lampadaires. Elle se demanda pour la première fois pourquoi elles étaient encore là. Personne ne les avait jamais utilisées. Il était évident que tout le monde avait une machine à laver et un sèche-linge à présent. La tristesse de la vue la frappa. Personne ne semblait remarquer la misère putride qui désormais était l'emblème de ce quartier.

Peut-être que Severus détestait vraiment cette maison. Le fait qu'elle en était venue à la voir comme un refuge ne voulait pas dire que ça n'avait pas été pour lui sa prison. S'il ne voulait plus être pris au piège, désormais elle était prête à lui acheter toute la Grande-Bretagne pour qu'il la parcoure en toute liberté.

Hercule pépia sur son perchoir et Pattenrond sauta de ses genoux, le signe évident qu'il était rentré à la maison. Elle se précipita vers la porte pour l'accueillir comme elle le faisait toujours quand il rentrait de l'une de ses réunions des Alcooliques Anonymes.

Il glissa son bras autour d'elle et lui offrit son sourire favori. Il farfouilla dans sa poche et laissa tomber une pièce de monnaie dans sa main. Elle connaissait son importance, elle avait tout lu à son sujet dans un livre, mais elle n'en n'avait jamais vu en vrai auparavant. C'était plutôt joli. Elle le serra étroitement et embrassa sa joue.

« Trente jours. Je suis fière de toi, » dit-elle.

« J'avais déjà tenu trente jours avant, » répondit-il.

« Oui, mais tu ne disposais pas d'une quantité pratiquement illégale de bonheur qui attendait que tu rentres avec impatience avant, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est vrai. » Il recula et la regarda. « Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans toi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, mon amour. Tu l'as fait toi-même. J'ai juste facilité le processus. »

Il rit et pencha la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son front.

« Ce n'est que le début, » dit-il d'une voix plus grave.

« Je sais. »

«Tu me donnes la force, femme. Je suis tellement content que tu m'aies sauvé. »

« C'était donnant-donnant. Tu m'as sauvé d'abord, » répondit-elle.

Elle pencha la tête et, très lentement, l'embrassa, puis elle recula lorsque que, ce à quoi elle pensait un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire.

« Severus, veux-tu encore déménager? »

« Oui. Je veux une maison qui n'a que des souvenirs de nous, et aucun de la noirceur de mon passé. Un endroit pour un nouveau départ et que tu pourras remplir de ton rire, plutôt qu'un tombeau contre lequel ton rire doit batailler. »

« Alors nous commencerons à chercher demain. Je pense que nous devrions nous lever tôt pour avoir plus de temps à passer à la recherche d'un nouvel endroit à appeler Maison. »

Il l'enlaça et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

« C'est un excellent projet, comme toujours. Et tant que tu y es, je veux que tu contactes Molly et fixe une date. Je voudrais être marié à Noël, et vivre dans une nouvelle maison quand nous le seront constituerait un bonus. Si tu es toujours prête à te marier avec moi, bien sûr. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Bien sûr que je le suis. »

Il sourit et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette vue. Il fit un pas en arrière et lui prit la main, la conduisant vers les escaliers, éteignant les lumières d'un coup de sa baguette en chemin.

« Si nous voulons nous mettre à la recherche d'une maison demain, » dit-elle, sur ses talons, « il me faut une idée du genre de maison que tu veux, afin que nous puissions prendre une décision éclairée. »

Il rit à nouveau. « Dis-moi quel genre de maison je veux? »

« Eh bien, tu veux de la place pour un laboratoire, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et elle doit être assez grande pour de futurs enfants. »

« Je n'avais pas réfléchi aussi loin, mais j'attends plus de discussion sur le sujet quand le moment sera opportun. »

« Et tu veux une plus belle vue depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. »

« Absolument. »

« Et plus d'intimité. »

« Indubitablement. »

« Et beaucoup d'espace de stationnement. »

« Pourquoi je voudrais de ça? »

« Parce que tu veux une voiture. »

« Ah bon? Comme c'est intéressant, je n'en avait pas la moindre idée. »

« Tu as beaucoup d'intérêts insoupçonnés. »

« Donc, je dois en avoir une. »

« Et tu veux de nouveaux meubles, » dit-elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre à coucher.

« Ceux que nous avons sont fonctionnels. »

« Certes, mais tu auras plus d'espace, donc tu auras besoin de plus de meubles. »

« Ça tombe sous le sens. »

« Tu veux un lit plus grand, par exemple. »

« Ça semble inutile. Je finis toujours par dormir contre toi de toute façon. »

« Certes, mais tu en veux un avec des colonnes robustes pour que je puisse t'y attacher. »

« …juste ciel. »

« Et tu veux également un plus grand réfrigérateur parce… »

« Nous parlons toujours de lit. Reviens sur la partie concernant le lit. »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il la soulevait et la déposait sur leur lit étroit, se jetant sur elle.

« Est-ce que je détaille tout? » demanda-t-elle. « S'il y a quelque chose que tu veux t'assurer que je prenne en compte, dis le moi maintenant. Je veux que ma décision te convienne. »

« Hermione, tout ce dont je me soucie c'est que nous ne soyons plus ici, que tu sois avec moi, que tu aies la voiture que tu désires et que les colonnes de lit soient robustes. Le reste, je te le laisse. Je sais que j'aimerais parce que c'est toi qui auras choisi, tu m'évites d'avoir à le faire et j'aime absolument tout ce que tu fais. »

Elle tendit les mains et en posa une de chaque côté de son visage. « Je t'aime, Severus. Tu es tout pour moi. Je ne voyais pas à quel point tu étais malheureux ici parce que tu étais toujours là pour m'y faire sentir comme chez moi. »

« Cet endroit n'était pas une maison jusqu'à ce que tu franchisses la porte avec ces plantes à moitié mortes et accroche cette horrible horloge au mur, Hermione. Tu es ma maison. »

Il l'embrassa et elle y répondit avec ardeur.

Elle était très excitée à l'idée de l'avenir qui les attendait. Il s'était passé trente jours depuis son dernier verre, et il semblait déjà beaucoup plus heureux. Certes, il y aurait des jours plus sombres à venir, mais après tout ce à quoi ils avaient fait face ces dernières années seuls, et tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà surmonté ensemble, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils triompheraient.

Elle couina quand il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

« Concentre-toi sur ta tâche, Granger. Rêvasser pendant que je suis en train de te faire l'amour n'est pas de bon ton. »

Elle se mit à rire et l'attira plus serré contre elle. « Je suis désolée, je pensais juste à quel point je t'aime, et me suis laissée emporter. »

« Je suis si content que tu m'aimes, Hermione. Je t'aime tellement, aussi. » Il enfouit son long nez dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. « Maintenant, dois-je continuer? Ou préfères-tu en rester là et rêver de moi? »

« Oh, mais certainement pas, tu continues ! »

.

.

ooOOoo

.

.

*fini*

.

Note originale de l'auteur : Merci à vous tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! J'ai un OS cadeau que je vais poster vers la mi-Novembre. Cela vous fera patienter jusqu'à ce que je revienne!

.

Note de Sevy4reveR : Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus… pour être honnête, j'espère surtout que mon style ne vous aura pas trop déstabilisé(e)s après avoir lu les douze premiers chapitres traduits par la talentueuse emmaD ! Oh! Et moi aussi j'ai un truc qui arrive bientôt!

.

Note de Nathea : Enfin cette histoire a une fin ! L'alcoolisme est vraiment traité de manière intelligente et ne tombe jamais dans les clichés.

Bravo Sevy4eveR pour ta traduction, on prend beaucoup de plaisir à la lecture. Hâte de lire la suite du cristal du temps.

Sevy4 : Merci Nathea! Ca me touche ce que tu dis là 3

.

Note d'Edhil Morgùl : Je n'avais pas lu les 12 premiers chapitres, j'ai juste corrigé celui-ci mais j'ai bien aimé, je vais sûrement lire les autres. Bravo pour ta reprise de traduction 3

Sevy4 : Merci, merci beaucoup! File vite la lire! Tu verras, elle est géniale =)

.

.

Les p'tites note rigolotes de Nathea que je ne pouvais décidément pas garder pour moi toute seule ^^ :

.

Mais en attendant, je trouvais dommage que vous n'ayez pas eu droit à la fin. (dommage est un mot insuffisant ^^) **Roooh, tu m'en vois ravie!**

Ps : Nathea, ce chapitre est pour toi ! (Merci *rougit*) **Mais avec plaisir!**

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal dans une nouvelle maison. » (Arrête la bibine déjà, on reparlera de la maison après)

« Laisse-la. C'était sa destinée, » (On était tous les deux destinéééééééés)

« C'est un excellent projet, comme toujours. Et tant que tu y es, je veux que tu contactes Molly et fixe une date. (C'est Molly qui va les marier ?) **On dirait bien... Quelle drôle d'idée, hein? XD**. Je voudrais être marié à Noël, et vivre dans une nouvelle maison quand nous le seront constituerait un bonus. Si tu es toujours prête à te marier avec moi, bien sûr. » (Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Gniiiiiiiiii) **ahaha! XD**

« Nous parlons toujours de lit. Reviens sur la partie concernant le lit. » (ahahahaha)

« Cet endroit n'était pas une maison jusqu'à ce que tu franchisses la porte avec ces plantes à moitié mortes et accroche cette horrible horloge au mur, Hermione. Tu es ma maison. » (Rooooo c'est beauuuuu)

« Concentre-toi sur ta tâche, Granger. Rêvasser pendant que je suis en train de te faire l'amour n'est pas de bon ton. » (Bah il n'a pas de cerveau féminin, il peut pas comprendre ^^) **Ah bah non, c'est bien connu, les hommes sont mono-tâche... Et quand en plus la dite tâche implique de s'envoyer en l'air -_-**

« Oh, mais certainement pas, tu continues ! » (Bah oui)


End file.
